User blog:John Pan/Kornet Team
Kornet Team The problem with ATGMs is that they're either underpowered and highly portable or heavy and effective. So, the Imperium thought, why not just stick it on the ground? The ATGM they use requires set-up time to be correctly positioned on its tripod. Squad Composition *Spotter *ATGM Gunner *Sentry/Ammo Carrier *Sentry/ Ammo Carrier Sensory Kornet Teams rely on their eyes and ears. The Spotter gets a proper high-powered spotting scope. The Kornet has a thermal sight. Upgrades None. Armament AK-205 (3) A development of the AK-12, the AK-205 is the new standard issue of the Russian armed forces. On first inspection, it looks like yet another iteration of the AK-74M. But a closer look reveals an optics rail, an adjustable stock, an ambidextrous safety/fire selector, and an under-barrel rail as well. It is constructed out of high-strength plastic and steel. Firing the classic 7.62mm x39mm round from a 30-round magazine, the weapon packs a considerable kinetic punch. And it does that without losing any bit of durability. They commonly get grips and red dot reflex sights when used by members of a Kornet team. 9M133 Kornet (1) Weighing in at 27kg, the massive Kornet is mounted on a tripod. The Kornet is a powerful 152mm laser homing anti-tank guided missile. The weapon is equipped with a thermal optics suite that allows the operators to effectively track and target enemy tanks. Kornets have a range of 5,000m, and can rip through 1300mm of RHA—after ERA. Easily takes out the vast majority of enemy vehicles. Field Defenses The following are field defenses that Kornet Teams are able to construct on their own. *Infantry Emplacement—a small 1.5m deep cross-shaped pit complete with a grenade sump to minimize frag damage. Has enough space to squeeze in a single 4-man squad of infantry— Shock Strelki nor Spetsnaz need not apply. Can be upgraded to obtain camouflage netting and/or timber/ steel reinforcement. Upgrades Kornet-U Newly-developed to counter active protection systems, the Kornet-U is an even heavier variant of the original missile. The main difference is the Kornet-U is a fire-and-forget missile, with an automatic tracking seeker in the missile head, negating softkill ECM effects. Plus, in order to fool hardkill ECM, an extra 40mm tube is mounted on the top of the 152mm tube, fitted with a PG-7V rocket with no supra-caliber warhead, but a set of pop-out guidance fins and a compacted laser homing seeker (the original guidance system.) So, per salvo, you get one fast decoy missile using the original guidance, and a fire-and-forget missile that packs the real firepower. Protection Kornet Teams wear Vetrovka ballistic vests. Consisting of SVM fibers (the Russian equivalent of Kevlar), they can resist pistol ammunition and shrapnel. Their helmets are of solid steel construction, able to resist shrapnel and serve as improvised pots. CBRN suits are also standard equipment. Upgrades None. Mobility Kornet teams march on their feet. The Imperium's high level of mechanization results in widespread transportation. Upgrades None. Last Edited: John Pan (talk) 05:29, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts